bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppies and the Legend of the Bubble Eevees (Part 7: The Rescue and the continued search for Nonny)
Im skipping this part. (The Bubble Guppies and Eevees get back to the school and think of a plan to save Nonny and stop the Crimson Hunters) Gil (Vaporeon): Ok does anybody have a plan? (Nevermind, they dont have a plan yet) Goby (Glaceon): No. Oona (Espeon): (Slaps Goby in the face) Well get a plan! Goby (Glaceon): I cant with you slapping me in the face! Deema (Jolteon): (Shocks them both with Thunderbolt) Shut up! (Goby, Oona and Deema start yelling at eachother) Gil (Vaporeon): Guys stop! Goby (Glaceon), Deema (Jolteon) and Oona (Espeon): No! Molly (Leafeon): He said stop! Goby (Glaceon): And we said no! (The five Bubble Eevees start yelling at eachother, Thunderbolts, Ice Beams, Waterguns, Razor Leafs and Psy Beams fly across the room, the Guppies hide and watch) Molly: How are we going to get them to stop fighting? Goby: No clue. (Meanwhile with the Crimson Hunters) Olivia: Oh no. Blade: What? Olivia: Its the thunderstorm. Blade: What about it? Its just a regular thunderstorm. Ruby: No its not, its a thunderstorm caused by a Stormy Roar, and a Stormy Roar is caused by a Night Fury! Blade: Perfect! The Night Fury will be ours! ???: What did you just say? Ruby: Whos there? Blade: I know that voice... ???: Yes you do. Blade: So you have returned... Erin Nethergrim ???: (Thinking "Erin Nethergrim? Im not Erin, but i guess i should say i am to get information about the Night Fury, Then i will be the best hunter in the Poke-Hunters, Erin will totally make me the co-leader!") Yes i have returned. ???: So, what is this Night Fury you speak of? Blade: N-Night Fury? I-I didnt say anything about a Night Fury. ???: Dont lie to me Blade, i heard you say Night Fury! Blade: L-Lie? I would never lie to you! ???: Yes you would. Blade: Ok fine! I did say Night Fury! ???: Good ???: Now then, tell me the location of all six Bubble Eevees right now. Blade: N-No. ???: Im sorry what? Blade: I said- uh, I said, um... Blade: Six kids called Bubble Guppies found them first... ???: Those kids again!? ???: This time they wont stop the Poke-Hunters from capturing the Bubble Eevees! ???: Well then, i must go now, oh and i have something else to tell you. Blade: What is it? ???: Im not actually Erin, im one of his workers, you really are as stupid as Erin said you were. Blade: WHAT!? Get back here! (The mysterious lobster escapes and uses a jetpack to fly back to a faraway island where the Poke-Hunters base is) ???: Sir i have good news. Erin Nethergrim: What is it now Lewis? Lewis: I went to the base of the Crimson Hunters and made them tell me a bunch of information about the six Bubble Eevees! Erin Nethergrim: Six? There were six Bubble Eevees? Lewis: Yes! And you wont belive what the sixth one is! Erin Nethergrim: Tell me. Lewis: The sixth one is a Night Fury! Erin Nethergrim: (Slams claws on the wooden desk) A NIGHT FURY!?!?!?!? Erin Nethergrim: This is perfect, i have always dreamed of capturing a Night Fury... think of all the riches we could get for it! Lewis: The Crimson Hunters have located the Night Fury in a place called Bubbletucky! Erin Nethergrim: Alright then. (Walks out of the base and gets onto a big pirate ship) Erin Nethergrim: Men! Set sail for a place called Bubbletucky! Lewis has discovered the location of the five Bubble Eevees and even discovered that there is a Night Fury! Flare: A Night Fury!? Hurry everybody! This could be our chance to finally capture the rarest, fastest and smartest of all known types of eevee! (Meanwhile) Molly: You finally stopped fighting! Gil (Vaporeon): Ok then, now lets think of a plan before we start fighting again. Oona: Well first lets go save Nonny. Deema: Fine. (One long walk to the base of the Crimson Hunters later) Goby (Glaceon): I cant belive the rain hasnt gone away yet. Gil (Vaporeon): Dont worry, we are finally here! Now lets go in and save your friend! Molly: We should sneak in so we dont get caught! Gil: Ok! (One rescue later) Goby: Yes! We saved Nonny! Oona (Espeon): (Tries to wake up Nonny) Dude, wake up. Hes unnconsious. Molly: Well lets get back to school! Mr. Grouper should be there by now! Molly (Leafeon): Why is you teacher going to be there now Gil: School hasnt started yet. Goby (Glaceon): Then how did you guys get in the school and why did this adventure start when it was recess time? Deema: Who knows? (Rain comes down even harder) Oona (Espeon): Lets just get back to the school, this rain is killing me! Deema: ... Oona (Espeon): Its a metaphor. Molly: Lets just get back to the school! Ok thats all bai! :3